Souless
by Jahar
Summary: What if Buffy were to lose her soul... and Angel comes into the picture?


My story, along with others, is in memory of **Glenn Quinn.  
**You left the world, and the show, far too soon.

* * *

Souless

1

Buffy Summers ran, her heart pounding. She turned sharply around a tombstone, and nearly slipped on the dewy grass. She gasped her breath. Her pretty face screwed up in pain. Something was wrong with her ankle.   
She cried out as something slammed her from behind. She hit the grass hard, and rolled, not wanting to get smashed into the ground.She swore she could hear the ground vibrate with every step it took.   
She jumped to her feet, wincing as her ankle throbbed. She was angry. Here she was patrolling, thinking this monster was somewhere else, and wham! It's right around the corner.   
Maybe there was more than one.   
The very thought filled her with fear. On the outside, she was tough Buffster, took crap from no one. But on the inside, she was worried, concerned, and afraid just like everyone else.   
This monster had been trailing the scoobies for quite some time. It always carried a beautiful sword, nothing like Buffy had ever seen. And she had gotten pretty close to it a few times.   
The thing seemed to have waited before she had gotten up. It tried to jab her with the sword, unsuccessful. It was far too slow. Buffy grunted, and tried to kick it out of it's hands. It only grunted back. But Buffy hadn't been prepared for its move. She moved to the side just in time, ripping a bit of her dark red shirt.   
' Hey!' She cried. She called on all of her Slayer power, and managed to slam her foot into that thing's hand. The sword clattered to the pavement, away from her. Buffy swore, and started heading towards it. She heard her ribs crack before she felt the pain.   
The demon kicked her, _so hard, _right in the ribs. Pain hit her like a train. She flew ten feet, and hit the ground with a sickening thud and some more crunches. Agony overwhelmed her, as she gasped for breath. She could hear the vibrations... It was coming... She heard a faint humming in ears.   
She dimly, like in a dream, heard snarls and the demon's roar of frustration. Her vision was seriously dimming, like clouds were covering her.   
Then, Angel's face was over hers.   
' Buffy?' He asked. He said her name again.   
' Angel...' She whispered.   
She heard no more.

Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris ran into the hospital door. They ran to the nearest nurse.   
' Buffy Summers.' Willow said. The nurse looked at them through heavy makeuped eyes, and ran a plump finger down the list. Xander wanted to sceam at her, his best friend could be dead!   
' 306, visiting hours are almost over.' The nurse rapped.   
' Buff!' Xander cried when they saw thier friend looking out the window. She smiled when she saw them. Willow embraced her friend tightly.   
' God, we thought...'   
' Loosing air.' Buffy said. Willow let go, with a dopey smile. Buffy winced a bit as she sat upright.   
' What's up?' Xander asked.   
' Broken ribs, sprained ankle.' Buffy said through gritted teeth.   
' Was it... was it them?' Willow asked. Xander shut the door. Buffy lowered her voice.   
' Yeah. They're getting stronger Wil, I can't fight them off forever. We're going to need help.'   
' Like who? The police?' Xander said dryly.   
Buffy knew who.

It was night. Buffy had to stay in the hospital for a few more days. The doctors said that she was healing remarkably fast. She knew it was because of her being the Slayer. She was waiting for him, hoping it wasn't a dream.   
Someone stumbled at the door. ' Ow,'   
Buffy turned and smiled. ' Graceful.'   
Angel looked up at her. Still looking at him made her heart race and her blood pump.  
' I thought I was... well, hallucinating.' Buffy said, squirming under his look.   
' Looks like I got here in time, then.' Angel said in his quiet voice. When he looked at her, Buffy could see love and tenderness in his eyes. Hope flared in her at another chance for them. Buffy shook her head, angrily pushing the dimimished thoughts away. Why did he always come, when she was just getting over him?   
' What the hell do you want?' Buffy snapped. Angel looked a little started, until she continued. ' You can't just keep popping like this, always saving the day. Not when...'   
' Doyle had a vision.' Angel said, hasty to change the subject, because he knew it was ture. ' Well, I already knew there was troube, in case you haven't noticed.' Buffy snapped. Angel looked at her. She had almost been killed, and he knew that angered her far more then anything else.

Giles was at the Magic Box, unsure whether to mark an item dangerous or not. The bell rang, signalling him that a customer was in.   
' I'm sorry, but we're-' Giles stopped short, shocked.   
' Hello to you too, old friend.' An icy breath said.   
' Ethan. Ethan Rayne.' Giles said, hate in him.   
' Just dropped by, to visit.' Ethan said, walking around the shop. He smiled at Giles. ' I have a little... gift for your Slayer. Hopefully, she'll get the point.'   
Giles started to snap something back, before he heard a dull thud. Startled, pain filled him as he dropped to the ground unconcious... his world black.

* * *

Sorry so short. But I gotta go, but I want to post this. Characters i am using are, Demon-Thingy, Ethan Rayne, Angel, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Doyle, Cordelia, and good ol Giles.   
Please RR. Um... ciao.


End file.
